


Dance of the Bumbleby

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult Themes, F/F, Fluff, Night Terrors, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes, Smut, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex with toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day at Beacon and Yang Xiao Long is slowly learning to cope with what happened to her during the battle two months prior and is beginning to see her new prosthetic arm as a part of her. While Ruby Rose and the rest of the student body spreads the love around the dining hall by exchanging gifts Blake Belladonna offers her girlfriend a suggestion for what they could do for the day, and she's already cleared the dorm for the day just so they can get some alone time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Bumbleby

It was all dark, apart from the warm and yet terrifying glow from the smoldering debris to the side as Blake Belladonna lay on the floor with her katana pistol, Gambol Shroud in her hand pathetically. The strength had been drained from her plain and simple until she was now on the cold ground as the sound of hell raged outside for her to hear in horror. He was with her, his red hair and masked face tormenting her uncontrollably as he made his way to her firmly grasping at the hilt of his own long blade. She knew the face under the mask, how it would be looking at her in return, eyes of pure hate now and filled with a lust for revenge and spite. He was now the personification of wrath with the hate steaming off of him to the exposure of his past sweetheart.

He stood over her, knocking the pistol sword from her fingers with a whip of his red longsword. He leaned down to address her with a rather terrifying smile. Blake was horrified, more scared than she had ever been in her life as she looked into the slits of the mask Adam donned over his true face.

"I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love, my darling" he told her, his voice a punch of complete ice to her gut that chilled her spine with the tremble of fear. She knew he would do it, he was a man of substance, every word a fact and every threat a promise. He was like a flame himself with his rose red hair and deepest black suit and the way he held his sword behind his back told her he was in a mood to start her torture tonight.

"Blake? Blake, where are you?" It was Yang Xiao Long calling her name from behind the windows of the hall Blake and Adam were in. Blake was suddenly all the more terrified and her eyes diluted with the white hot fear that now surrounded her as Adam looked to the outside to spot the blond girl looking for her Blake. He could see the look in his ex partner's eyes; the mix between relief to see Yang's purple eyes and fiery blond hair and the dread to see her at the same time.

Adam stood straight and flicked the sword around in his hand, smiling like a bastard before Blake as he held the blade pointing down from his closed fist. "Starting with her" he said rather quietly but with the same evil and devilish intent as before. With a spiteful stick of his arm he ruthlessly plunged the tip of his blade into her lower chest, forcing a light and gathered wince from her faunus lips and creating the boiling pain in her lower abdomen that would surely come back to haunt her should she get away from the mad man

Yang's vision shot around to see Blake's yellow eyes with tears forming in them, her arm extended out as a warning to stay away from the mad man looming over her. With an outburst of rage and love and wrath Yang's eyes exploded into a visage of red as her hair caught fire and her fists collided together.

"Get away from her!" She roared, the most angry and rage fuelled she had ever been, furious that anyone would hurt her previous Blake. She adored Blake, loved her, cherished her and would murder anything or anyone that would dare bring harm upon her. She had no idea who the redhead man was or why he was harming the faunus looking so helpless and fearful on the floor. She didn't care, she didn't need to know anything other than Blake was hurt and in dire need of relief and Yang would be her knight in shining armour. How wrong she was about to be proven.

"No, please" Blake cried out in barely more than a whisper.

With a forceful push off with her right foot she leaped into the air with her hair aflame with the rage exploding from her. Blake let slip another wince as Yang hurdled through the air towards Adam, her right arm ready and poised to deliver such a blow it would surely blow him away with ease and leave her ready to help her love. It was heroic, only Adam was smiling as Yang Xiao Long came ever closer toward him. It was heroic, ironic and the most spiteful scene Blake Belladonna had ever witnessed in her seventeen years. The woman she loved hurdled towards the man she used to. Just as Yang was beginning to lose height he let out a single arrogant chuckle and Blake knew what was to come. The beast lunged forward, cutting at the sky with the red blade until he was clear from Yang's descent pattern, a stain of red across the sharp blade of his sword and a crippling smile across his face. Blake knew again. It was all so simple and therefore so cruel, so heart wrenching as she looked up at her flying blonde rescuer, only her eyes were closed and Yang was no longer there.

Yang was gone, not angry or rage fuelled but unconscious as she flew through the remaining air past Adam and past Blake while the faunus looked to her limp body before it crashed into a stack of wooden furniture. There was no blood, for the moment, only a blinding golden light coming from what looked to be Yang's arm. She wasn't dead, not yet, but as Adam brought the blood stained sword to his eye and looked over to Yang's body as it crashed he could see his strike, for an unknown reason, had fell shy and only maimed the blonde intruder. What was once Yang's right arm, shielded by the shotgun gauntlet was on the floor away from the rest of her, completely and cleanly mutilated and dismembered. Adam had sliced it clean off and the gold glow at the stub was her aura stopping it from becoming fatal even as Blake clutched at her own stomach from the puny stab Adam had delivered to her.

He was hardly fulfilled, hardly happy with a dismemberment; he wanted murder, slaughter, to finish off Yang once and for all if he could not have Blake as his own. He whipped the sword to flick the blood from it and walked over to where the blond had crashed, ready to silence her for good with the same spiteful and vengeful smile he had had on his smug and ugly face while he made the cut across the sky. Before he could ready himself for the killing blow Blake miraculously jumped to Yang, a wall between her and the monster Adam now was to the faunus. Whatever they had once had to share, to call their own had now been destroyed, along with what Adam was. She hated him, every ounce of him for what he had done, what he planned to do. She was sobbing, broken and defeated before her unconscious love behind her, Blake's pounding chest now the only source of protection for her in her bad way. It was all so cruel.

"Get away from her!" Blake yelled to him, blood beginning to seep from her body slowly and undetectable by the adrenaline coursing through her. She had to protect Yang, as she had tried to protect her precious faunus.

Adam simply laughed in her face; an evil and dastardly chuckle that shook her bones. "Now you know how it feels my love," he mocked her from behind his mask, forever a coward and a hypocrite. "To have the one thing you love taken away like a play thing!" She was in tears as he stood straight, the victor."I loved you Blake! I worshiped you! This is how you repay me my love? By siding with this human?!" He yelled in her crumbling face, his full rage secreting from his very fibre as he gripped at his sword, now wanting to end her life. "You and I were going to change the world, together! Now you side with her?"

He chuckled to himself again, insanity more than villainous glee. "Why must you hurt me my love?" he loomed.

With another fell swoop he slashed at Blake, a clean cut at the neck, departing her head from her bleeding and battered body. It faded into shadow with the rest of her; her semblance having done its job. She was already on her way out with Yang in her arms and tears streaking down her face. He was a monster, Yang had lost an arm. And it was all her fault she felt.

Blake Belladonna awoke in a flurry of sweat and disgust, the world coming faintly into view around her as she plunged into reality once again. It had been a dream but it had really happened. She remembered it like it was yesterday, not two months previous. It was a nightmare that had been real and then immortalised as one for her nightly terrors to revisit her again and again. It had been the same on an almost weekly basis for her. She would live the day doting on her partner with her new cybernetic arm, helping her return to her old self and then at night she was back at the mercy of Adam on the floor of the hall for him to stab her, baiting out Yang and then the same result; her arm and then the escape. He had truly broken her.

The window was open, the cold winter weather intruding the makeshift dorm as Ruby and Weiss both slept in their separate bunks; Yang had doubled with Blake upon their relationship finally becoming official. It was perhaps the one good thing that came from their encounter with Adam, that now they had at least confessed their love for each other and decided to embrace it, regardless of a new arm. All three were asleep, Ruby and Yang both snoring over Weiss's silent whistle. Blake got up from the warmth of Yang's arms, of course the blond was the big spoon. She walked over to the window to close it but caught the glow of the shattered moon in the sky. It had been the first time she had looked at the moon in a while, either due to no time or no desire, it would only ever send her back down the rabbithole to the night and to him. She looked at it deeply, wondering what the future would hold; if Ironwood or Winter or Miss Goodwitch would ever find Adam and bring him to justice, or not. It hardly lasted, broken by a noise in the room and as she turned to inspect if it was the dog he was already in front of her; Adam again with his black suit and the horrific mask concealing him in the dark. He already had his red blade to her throat again and was breathing heavily down her neck. She was petrified, frozen solid apart from a tremble at her weak knees.

He whispered in her ear. "Starting with her."

Yang woke up, covered in the sweat of the nightmare while cuddled closely to Blake who was silently fast asleep. Both nightmares had been hers, worse than those Blake could be having. She was reliving the moment from the perspective that mattered; Blake's and it was tormenting her, the whole ordeal and she was forced to relive it again and again. How she failed Blake and herself in the process. She couldn't protect her love. With a shiver she removed her arms from around her Blake, turning over under the sheets to the other side of the bed, suddenly cold even though the window was closed and the room was heated. She would rather not attempt to protect her love and fail again.

The faunus stirred, gently opening her eyes at the lack of touch around her waist and under her neck. "Yang?" She whispered into the air of the dorm. Her voice was higher pitched than usual, hazy and unbelievably cute.

"It's okay Blake," Yang told her reassuringly from the other side of the bed, the weakness and fear still in her voice and trying to be concealed from the person who simply could not be allowed to see it. Blake had no idea what she had seen in the dream, the experience of seeing her arm removed from the third person and then to have her love tormented by the monster again and thus tormenting herself. She thought the faunus would sense the self pity in her voice and return to her slumber but Blake shuffled under the sheets and wrapped her arms around Yang's stomach. "Go back to sleep Blakey" the blond told her, dampness in her chords to allude to a held back bout of crying.

Softly, lovingly Blake leaned over her Yang and planted an even softer kiss on her cheek, moving the mane of blond hair away from her path. She had never been the big spoon before but she was completely up for trying, anything to comfort her love when she needed her. She kissed her again and again until Yang rolled back under her until she was on her back and Blake was looming over her, the two looking into their opposite eyes; Blake's yellow staring deeply into Yang's purple.

"You'll be okay as long as I'm here" Blake told her, parting her lips ready for a more intentful kiss. Yang was almost crying as they kissed, wrapping her organic and cybernetic arms around Blake's neck and bringing her in closely until she was lying completely on top of her, their chests close together so they could both feel the heartbeat of the other. They held the kiss for what seemed like forever, wrapping lips over lips, the fullness of flesh soon becoming the center between Yang's teeth while she held Blake's bottom lip there, staring into her yellow cat eyes.

The faunus broke away slowly, giving them both a chance to breathe. "Promise me you're not going to make me live without you" Yang blurted out a little instinctively, her nonexistent filter failing again as it always did.

Blake was about to say something in response, letting out a breath but then stopped herself. She sighed and tilted her head. She smiled more blissfully and brought herself in closer to Yang again her breath warm on her partner's face and her yellow eyes filled with love. "How's this for a promise?" She whispered, kissing Yang softly and lovingly again but for longer and with more feeling and emotion behind it; a bond that would never be broken on her part or Yang's. They were too in love and defiant of the greater world to fail. "I love you Yang Xiao Long."

"I love you too Blake Belladonna."

Ruby Rose slammed down three pieces of thick and folded paper on the table, brightly red and pinkly coloured frilly cards with pictures and calligraphy all over each of them. She was beaming with pride and happiness from ear to ear in her goofy and blissfully ignorant grin she always had when she was overly happy about something; the first time she had been happy in two months. She was so proud of her handiwork at breakfast and thus Weiss was so annoyed by it. The snow white heiress could take one guess as to what Ruby had done.

Before the hooded teen could make an ecstatic squeal Weiss placed her finger in the air, an unamused look slapped across her face. "Don't. You. Dar-"

"Happy L-Day!" Ruby yelled to her teammates and sisters in the most high pitched all of them had ever heard from her. They were all cards of affection and love for her girls, not romantically but just plain love that she bore for all three of them, well, not romantic save for one. It was the day that Weiss was dreading, mostly because she would be sent cards from complete strangers proclaiming their love for her and the least thing she wanted was another equally pointless one from Ruby Rose, no matter how secretly fond of her she was.

Yang simply continued to eat her food with her robotic arm, the other propping her head up. It had been another restless night hours before with barely any sleep due to the monster haunting her dreams. Blake was a help to her but she couldn't tell her it was Adam she continued to see, the dismemberment, the stabbing and the fake beheading, she didn't want to upset the balance they were all beginning to return to. It was all such an ugly and traumatising affair and she didn't want Blake to relive it with her. The faunus slid closer to her along the bench, gently moving her arm around her waist. Yang's mood was somewhat uplifted instantly by the familiar and welcome touch from her partner; Blake's touch always managed to release the chemicals needed for the right mood inside her, it was just an effect the ebony haired beauty had on her.

"You okay?" Blake whispered to her as Ruby and Weiss dissolved into discussion. She was smiling and her cat ears were wiggling somewhat, melting Yang's heart with love as she found them so cute. Blake had stopped wearing the bow since that night at the burning hall, after she had to use it to cover up the bleeding stub of Yang's arm, she simply couldn't go back to wearing it after such an act, but she was still forever thankful to it for possibly saving her love.

The blonde dropped her fork onto the plate, pushing her food away. "Yeah," she spoke rapidly, quickly deciding bacon was not the right food for her that morning. "I'm just not hungry" she muttered with a stark smile. She remembered why she really had gotten out of bed this morning rather than because of lunch. She reached into her bag at her opposite side and pulled out a gift box coloured with yellow and black paper and a black velvet ribbon. She slid it along the wooden table towards Blake. "Happy L-Day Blake" she edged out beginning to blush a little before planting a soft peck on Blake's cheek while handing her the gift.

She may have been blushing, but not as much as Blake was while she pulled the ribbon apart and lifted the lid off the box. It opened to reveal Yang's gift; a dark strand of black that resembled Blake's old bow only with one new addition, Yang's symbol on the right side in a blazing yellow, symbolising their union together.

With her arms turning to a vice she practically leaped onto Yang, warmly embracing her neck and her waist, planting a loving and adoring kiss on her cheek. "Thank you so much" she cried out, still holding her blond lover close, drawing Ruby and Weiss's attention. In the look of bewilderment and then understanding, Ruby stealthily tossed a whitely wrapped box from her own bag into Weiss's, no tag no nothing, the heiress would never know it was her.

To return the favour Blake brought out her own, much larger box from her bag and set it on the table, a yellow velvet ribbon holding the lid down. She was practically beaming with pride and almost giddy, so unlike the faunus as Yang grabbed the box and lifted the lid to see what was inside. It was a familiar sight, gleaming and reflecting the shine of the lights above from the metal it was made of. Dozens of working and moving parts all in tandem with one another and Yang knew her gift, had seen and used it before. It was her other shotgun gauntlet, the second half of Ember Celica the one she lost the night Adam started to torment her and her love. She thought for a moment that it would bring back the swell of the dreams, the nightmares that would resurface to her vision and thought she would see Adam again in front of her, maybe even sat next to Blake. But instead all she saw was Blake, wide eyed and happy to see a smile surprisingly making its way across Yang's face. She was happy and so Blake was happy as well. She was more retained than her girlfriend, not leaping to embrace her but she did move in and almost assault her with a warm and loving kiss on her lips, moving her arms around her waist and drawing her in closer. It was the first time that had kissed in public and once it was done Yang could already sense Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren at the table behind Ruby and Weiss look and stare in disbelief; they must not have known but they did now.

Blake and Yang were blushing suddenly, retreating from their outburst of affection. There was one more piece to the gift that the faunus had left for her lover; a card, small and plain with a fold in the middle and a message inside in neat and fancy calligraphy;

'Ruby and Weiss are taking the dog for a walk at four. I was wondering if you'd join me for some reading. - Blakey'

It was the pet name Yang had pinned on her the day after she kissed her for the first time in the hospital. It was so short and basic but it always managed to bring her out in a bright red blush and leave her ears somewhat fluid. She loved seeing Blake like that, so exposed and so lovely before her. She also knew what she meant by reading and suddenly she was blushing in more places than her face.

Yang pulled out a small pencil from her jacket pocket and scribbled on the back of the small card while Ruby and Weiss had devolved back into argument, only now it was about how the card Ruby was giving to Weiss was so much larger than the two she was giving to her sister and Blake. Any person with half a brain and clear vision could see how smitten Ruby was with her teammate except herself and Weiss, the person who really needed to know. Mainly because the heiress was so proper and bold and because Ruby was so young and awkward she probably didn't even recognise she was devoted to the girl.

After a swift scribble of her pencil Yang placed the card on Blake's hands on her lap while she grabbed her plate of uneaten food and stood up. With her vastly superior cybernetic arm she placed the lid on her present and held under the arm, planting a soft peck on Blake's cheek, making her blush again at the touch of her lips.

"Where are you going? Blake asked somewhat disappointed that Yang was leaving, maybe the card had missed the mark.

Maybe not. Yang was smiling, more prominently than before, looking as if she was suddenly back to her old self with her white teeth fully on show. She winked at Blake and walked away with her plate to hand it in. Blake opened up the card under the table as to not let the bickering other couple see what was written on it, even though they both knew why they were taking the dog for a walk at four.

'Looks like I'll need a new book. See you at four. - Yanglovesyou!'

She would always write that as her name whenever she needed to send a text to her Blakey. Despite how off character she was in her selected moments Yang Xiao Long was still the same person as before, with the same mannerisms and the same love for her faunus girlfriend. She made the effort always for her.

Four came along rather quickly, Ruby took the dog Zwei on her own looking rather disheartened, she had asked Weiss to accompany her but Neptune had snagged her first, the pair taking a trip somewhere and thus the young huntress was stuck with the dog after a thousand thank-yous from Blake who was casually lying on the bed with a black book in her hands just waiting for Yang, so many possibilities on her mind. When the blond beauty did enter the room, the book quickly disappeared under the pillow of the bed and Blake was instantly looking to her partner with smoky yellow eyes swimming with lustful and calm intent. She was calculative, determined to make L-Day the one time they could forget everything and be themselves with themselves, a simple thing to ask after everything.

"So where have you been all day?" She asked her girlfriend, who was holding a small paper bag with a smile.

Yang tossed the bag to the side and walked over to the bed. "Some of the stores in Vale are opening up again. Pyrrha made a recommendation where I could find some," she made the two fingered marks with her fingers, "'books'" she smiled. Blake let out a rather audible laugh, leaning her head back at the thought of Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long shopping for one particular brand of item in the rebuilding Vale together, so unlike Pyrrha Nikos. Then she thought of the day or night Jaune was about to have, if he or Pyrrha were both brave enough. The entire school was bound to be loved up today and Blake certainly was as she sat up, pulling at Yang's arms to place them around her waist, begging for her girlfriend to lavish her with kisses and sweet attention she had been craving since the presents exchange at lunch.

"Come here Yang Xiao Long" she muttered as she lapped at Yang's incoming lips like a platter of milk. She was wearing her new bow also but not to cover her ears, she was past that now and plus they were appealing to Yang so she kept them on show for her to feel and admire. The black and yellow bumblebee ribbon was now around her neck and tied cutely as a choker to hopefully stir Yang up beyond belief. The blond noticed and instantly let out a short giggle mid kiss as her tongue enveloped over Blake's. It was a different brand of kiss compared to the loving exchange they had usually every night. It was fueled by passion, by lust and by desire that they had both been building up for a while. Yang completely forgot everything else, the cybernetic arm that was covered over with a weaved fleshy substance to look organic, the nightmares that had been creeping in every night and crippling her in her sleep, the thoughts that Blake would be better without her. Instead they were replaced by thoughts of more pent up lust and desire and love; she wanted to make love with Blake and she wanted it to be now, on the day meant to celebrate love, she felt that they had earned it after everything.

She quickly broke off from the lusty exchange and nipped at Blake's bottom lip like a cat, laughing like the schoolgirl she still was. "More like Yang Xiao Dong am I right?" She beamed with a white toothed grin from ear to ear, the definitive Yang that she had been all of her life save the past two months, it was almost enough to make Blake cry to know she was back from the brink.

Blake jerked her head back again in her fit of laughter, leaving her neck completely exposed for Yang to blatantly move her lips to, creating a seam with her teeth and biting down gently at the tender flesh to caress the nerves that stemmed all the way up and down to the faunus's head and core. Blake let out a gasp and a cry at the release of lust, the bite tingling all of her senses and making them flip, her stomach following with them. Her mouth began salivating at the contact Yang was making with her neck, the soft and warm moisture making her tingle all the way down while she ran her slender fingers through the blond curls of Yang's mane of hair, keeping her lover close and with her. She wanted Yang to feel her every motion; her heartbeat again like those rough nights, her breathing as it grew heavy and raspy, the rise and fall of her chest.

Her breath was husky and rasped at she took a breath before speaking. "Don't ever say that again" she told her lover, tightening her grip a little on the blond curls.

Yang stopped with her lavish kissing of Blake's neck and looked up with her purple pupils filled with a deep lust to taste more of the contained and exposed faunus. "You gonna make me Blakey?" She asked lustfully and sarcastically, maneuvering her hand from Blake's waist to her bust. She was about to grasp for Blake's breast with her organic fingertips but the faunus grabbed her fingers and tangled them with her own, forcing Yang to look back up with tormented eyes that were being denied their pleasure.

Blake was looking more content and blissful, so joyous that they were engaging in this, away from everything and everyone, in the dorm they had been sleeping in before the world and the team had hell let loose upon it. It was life fixing itself and being better for their strife. She moved her hands to Yang's cheeks and pulled her up for another harsh and passionate exchange. She slid down, allowing Yang to do more with her hands than just feel her up. Blake helped her too, unbuttoning the single pin that held her brown jacket together, letting it slide from Yang's rather muscular body, leaving the cropped top only just cover her chest. Blake's corset was next, coming away when Yang tore it off and then her white blouse with another; the blond was so intent on making love to her Blake she didn't care what happened to their clothes, they just needed to be off now. Yang's hands diverted, removing her belt and sliding down her shorts and tights until she was only kissing Blake unrelenting in just her underwear basically, and her girlfriend was rapidly catching up with her, removing her own shorts and leggings to reveal her small and lacy garment she had chosen specifically for this encounter.

Suddenly, Yang's hand made contact with the main part of the lace and Blake gasped a wet and raspy inhalation as the contact of the cool skin over the lace covering her warm and damp center. They quickly shuffled around, to make the other more comfortable as they advanced, determined to lose themselves in each other's warm and steamy embrace. Blake moved herself to lie in the center of the bed with Yang fully on top of her, her legs spread apart and on either side of Blake's. She was sitting up, on her knees looming over Blake with a smile on her face, the first genuine smile of that caliber in a while.

"What's that look?" The faunus asked, wondering what devilish idea had struck her lover's mind. The mass of nerves and desire between her legs was already throbbing with want, with need for Yang to bend back down, to assault her lips and neck with her mouth and slide her fingers down, down and in. Yang chuckled, looking to her neck. "What?" Blake jerked her hips up into Yang's covered center be mean to show her that she wanted her.

Her girlfriend leaned in, close to her ear while maneuvering the left hand over Blake's covered breast, gripping a little and forcing a quiet wince from her lips. Yang's voice was a whisper, a small and almost inaudible resonance of lust. Yang was teasing the faunus, making her wait for sort of sexual contact to wind her up all the more and make her Blake crave her toned body even more. Blake wanted to play, and Yang had expressed enough of her terrible sexual humour as foreplay. With a swift motion of her left hand her fingers slid into Yang's underwear and along her mound, making sweet contact with an exposed clit and moisture, dampness, the physical sign that she was craving Blake's touch also. As her expression changed from cocky to shocked, Blake took her mouth against her own again, her tongue instantly going to rub against Yang's as she started to make small motions with her middle and ring finger around the top of Yang's opening, right at the spot she knew would begin to raise her body temperature and get her wet with the steamy desire Blake herself was already building up by the bucket load for Yang to be rubbing her. She could feel Yang's breath hitch as she made the circles wider and with more pressure against the nub of nerves and pleasure downstairs; if she could,Yang would gasp, moan, cry out Blake's name while she continued to rub around the opening that was widening and release the sweet jolts of electricity all throughout her body. She wanted so to hear her name escape Yang's lips as a glorious moan, riding the waves of pleasure. Yang was almost shivering to the touch, the regular motion and the pressure against the nub, it may have been a while and now she was ripe to exploit, to play with. Within moments the blond bombshell was already gently rolling her hips to counter the motion and give herself another dose of the pleasure her partner was delivering to her core. She had to break off from the passionate kiss to catch a second of reprieve in shaky and staggered breaths, staring into Blake's eyes while the faunus held the back of her head, keeping their foreheads together while she continued to rub the wet folds between Yang's legs.

It was getting hotter, more intense for both of them as the sparks turned into fully fledged electric shocks throughout Yang's body at the sweet and tender touch of her partner. "Do you love me Yang?" Blake asked her out of the blue, over the sound of Yang's increasingly loud breathing while she was Blake's mercy. She looked somewhat confused, but before she could realise what the faunus had asked her, Blake dipped deeper along the slit of Yang's entrance, which was now fully swimming and so inviting to the fingers that were already striving to pleasure their target more and more, to push her to the edge and then off. Two slid straight in with no objection and Yang cried out, a sudden explosion of ecstasy releasing from her core and reverberating off of every chasm in her body, making her fingers tremble as she held herself up over Blake. She fell back and the tables were flipped, Blake was on top of her now with her fingers inside her and the thumb still rubbing the nub at the top of the slit to stun her lover into submission and mercy as the two fingers did their job. Yang's arms were draped around Blake's neck and she was moaning at her mercy as the fondling of her wet folds increased in pace. "Do you love me?" Blake asked her again, almost a cry itself as she pumped the fingers in and out of Yang. She continued even as the vibrations from between her legs took complete control of Yang, rising the level of pleasure and release until she was there. With a series of muscles tensing through her strong body and a flux of flipping nerves and exploding bundles of pleasure at her folds, she came right there, a massive flurry of orgasm washing over her like a wave as Blake continued to rub her nub and pump her fingers in and out of her.

The blonde moved her left hand to Blake's down between her legs, halting her motions for a moment and coming back from the blurred vision an stars in her eyes as the shockwaves of orgasm subsided gradually all over her. She had tears in her eyes from the cataclysm of lust Blake had dealt her. In her stunned second Yang pressed her lips against Blake's again deeply and swimming in emotion. She held it for sweet moments, near a minute just pouring her emotion and love through her lips into Blake, having the rumbles and shockwaves cascading throughout her subside and cease from the lack of motion between her legs but she didn't care, she just wanted the moment to tell Blake how much she really did love her despite everything. She didn't blame her for anything and she didn't care what had happened. She loved her, and that was more than any monster could ever say; damn the nightmares and damn the cybernetic arm now holding the side of Blake's face. Yang loved Blake more than she had ever loved anyone, and that was what mattered.

The kiss ended, Blake left completely in shock because of the exposure and how vulnerable they had both become in the moment between the lust and desire. "Of course I love you Blakey. I'm you're number one Yang!" The blonde chuckled to herself; another terrible pun but at least Blake was responding with a small grin and not swirling her fingers around her folds again to torture her to stop.

They kissed again, another passionate exchange to refuel the embers that were lightly smoldering in their cores. Yang quickly had an idea, the best idea and the next phase in their time together before anyone could stop it. She moved her lips up to Blake's ear again. "Maybe I should get my supplies from the bag?" She double checked, her voice high pitched and a little shaky from sudden nerves of what was about to come should Blake agree with her.

Blake scanned the room and found the paper bag flat on the floor, not knowing for sure what was in there but she could take a very well educated guess. She smiled and kissed Yang all over her face, making her giggle a little before moving to her ear. "The bathroom. Five minutes?" She asked, lapping her tongue at her lover's lobe in a seductive turn, her cat ears twitching a little with the thought of another round stirring her up; they did as well, tearing up at her lover's core and hitting all the right spots to make her wild for the faunus. Yang shot from the bed, grabbing the bag and scooting into the en suite as giddy as a schoolgirl with a slight squeak in her hitched voice. Blake chuckled to herself at the thought of what was about to come should she have guessed right.

She had guessed correctly too. Upon entering the bathroom she could see her beautiful, blond lover looking into the mirror stark naked, her underwear lying all over the floor with straps of a black leather wrapping around her thighs and waist, covering her opening but leaving her rear on full show for Blake as she came in and grabbed at it from behind. Yang could feel the warmth surround her, striking against the mild chill from the linoleum of the walls and floor. Blake too was naked behind her, the bareness of her breasts making contact with Yang's own back, the smooth contact of the plump flesh she adored so much; she draped her left hand along the back of her lover's head as the faunus began to kiss at her exposed neck, feeling the sensation as Blake ran her lips along all the correct spots that triggered gasps and hitched breaths from Yang, the blonde bombshell getting more and more stirred up at the contact, feeling herself getting more wet by the second. She wanted to reach upward, to feel the soft fur of the feline ears that made Blake look ever so cute in the daylight and ever so appealing in the moonlight; apart from her yellow eyes that burned, the ears were Yang's favourite part of her lover's body. She felt they were Blake's identity, her soul and everything she represented, made all the more better with the black and yellow bow still around her neck. She could feel Blake's hand run it's way along her stomach and down, finding the treasure that Yang had found in Vale earlier that same day that was covering her opening. Why or how she had found it with Pyrrha Nikos was a question for another time.

Blake clutched at the shaft, gripped it in her fist and almost bit down hard against Yang's exposed neck with a sudden burst of the pent up lust she was feeling. The blonde let out a wince of exasperation and turned herself around so that she was almost sitting on the countertop to face her lover, both ready to continue their sensual embrace. Blake held at her waist, one hand going further to grip at the plump flesh of her rear and the other to hold her close. They kissed again, their tongues going for sweet and passionate contact that stirred them both up in a shroud of feeling and emotion as Yang pressed her finger and thumb to her shaft and and cocked her hips closer to Blake's core, rubbing the head up against her wet folds and the layer of moisture already there, making her breath begin to grow raspy and wet with the contact that made her tingle all over at the touch not just of the head to her opening but of Yang's fingers against her lukewarm flesh. She'd had her first round of toying and pleasuring Yang and now it was the opposing turn; the turn when Yang would completely have her way with the faunus, to ravage her in the bathroom, no time to move back to the bed and no way anyone would disturb them. It was their own little cyclone of love and feeling in which they would surrender themselves to each other completely and become the most vulnerable.

She pressed her head against Blake's and with a fell swoop of her cybernetic arm, grabbed her left leg to bring it against her hips, parting the way to Blake's center and leaving an opening for her smooth member enter and take her. "I love you Blake" she proclaimed, the faunus dripping with want and need for it to happen now. Yang was almost tearing up with the love she bore for her lover.

Blake braced herself, kissing her girlfriend again with the flow of the emotion and wet lust. "I love you too Yang. I always will" she told her in a high and airy breath that could barely make its way from her lungs. She was stunned, almost ready to burst and wanting so much to engage in ever sweeter contact.

Yang Xiao Long rocked her hips forward, the head of her shaft entering Blake's opening and making her cry out with a euphoria passing through her as the length slid inside her, deeper and deeper with each plunge and thrust forward of Yang's hips, taking each one of Blake's cries to herself and growing all the more wet herself with each glorious pitch and resonance, pleasured as the faunus began to cry her name with each exasperated breath. She was with it, with her lover as she cried out for Yang, always Yang and the blonde forced her hips forward faster and harder into Blake, the shaft glistening with the moisture from her opening as it slid in and out faster and faster with hitched breaths and luscious moans from both of them.

The motions of the thick head and smooth shaft against the inside of her folds took Blake to a different place, a swimming euphoria and natural ecstasy that cascaded throughout her and made the bathroom flow with the rhythm to which Yang was continuing to ravage her with the smooth member strapped around her center. It was glorious, so blissful and ecstatic that she cried out into the closed room, seeing the swimming white turn yellow and lilac with the high blasting her away. "Yang!" She cried to her lover, threading her her slender fingers through the wild and burning curls of the blond hair. "Yes Yang!" She couldn't help herself, it was heaven; a blazing and lucid heaven to which she was swallowed whole by in the warm and moist embrace of her lover. Now she was diving deeply into her with each repeated thrust and plunge of the shaft, in and out like a violent and orgasmic brand of clockwork, blasting the faunus girlfriend with repetitive blast of pleasure.

Yang was hot, sweaty and yet completely in sync with Blake's moanings as she cried out her name and made the blond bombshell all the more bothered and dripping at her core, causing her to take her girlfriend even more, to force her way inside her opening and force more sweet and precious moans from her tender lips. She was wishing for relief herself but resisted, she wanted to plunge Blake completely off the edge and into orgasm, to make her come and release all of the pent up stress and emotion she had been carrying for months. She quickened the rate at which she was pushing the rigid shaft into her lover, deep and drawn out strokes rubbing against her folds to send shivers down her spine and blast shockwaves of pleasure throughout her to even rattle her bones and break her vocals as she cried out and clutched for the golden curls of Yang's hair. In the moment and with the ripples cascading throughout her, Blake clutched at her lover's back, ripping red grazes with her nails and making Yang moan all the more at the ecstatic pain, her body heat and hair temperature rising, making them both feel stupendous. Yang was breaking a sweat and when Blake grabbed at the back of her hair again, gripping at a handful of her fiery golden locks she pushed Yang's head into her round and soft breasts. She also threw them off balance and the two of them hit the floor with a thud.

"Sorry" Yang yet slip in an exhausted breath, but her lover was fine, pulling at her sturdy hips to continue the rhythm and motions of the shaft regardless of how their balance situation was; she wanted the love to continue, for her lover to plunge the shaft back into her throbbing opening. Yang obliged, lifting both of Blake's legs into the air and focusing all her attention of the motions of her hips, thrusting the shaft even deeper into Blake than before, making her curse at first and then mellow out into the raging pleasure. The faunus was dripping and her breath gone from her lungs as she was drawing closer now that Yang was thrusting into her harder and deeper. She let out another moan, another call out to her girlfriend.

"Yes. Yang. I'm close. I'm-" Before she could finish she could feel the weakness in her finally give way, the floodgates opening up to an explosion of primal and purely euphoric pleasure, the tingles all over her body churning into spasms that contracted and squeezed every muscle in her all the way down to her core as it tensed and flexed around the head of the member still inside her, Yang waiting until the end of her orgasm. She had completely came, all over her body with her vision blurring with the overload of sustenance, of lust and fulfillment. She had reached her climax and was done, no energy left in her or Yang at all to continue. Her lover almost fell on top of her, placing her palms quickly onto the linoleum of the floor before crushing her girlfriend. Their breasts still collided with a thump and a jiggle, forcing a laugh from the pair of them in the aftermath of the exchange.

They soon returned to the bed, still near enough half of to an hour before either Ruby would return with the dog or Weiss would barge in from her date with Neptune, either way they were alone for the after-sex cuddles. Yang let out a long and content sigh as she slid under the blanket with her Blakey poised to be the little spoon once again like she was almost every night. Gliding her hair out of the way Yang planted a soft and loving kiss on Blake's cheek. It wasn't enough however. The faunus twitched at the touch and moved her head to take another to her lips, shuddering in the warm and sational embrace of the fiery love. Both sighed afterwards, empty from the exchange in the bathroom but full of love and want for the other. They were content, blissful and prepared for anything else as they lay there in each other's arms. Despite the fire in her temper and the warmth of her hair nothing had melted away the fear and self doubt she had been feeling more than her Blakey in the moments they shared in the bed together, still without clothing to completely share in each other's exposure and vulnerability. Blake also loved this side of their relationship, the rawness of it and how they both felt in each other's embrace. Usually she would have wanted to move over for her copy of Ninjas of Love but the gentle caress of Yang's finger down her jawline and under her neck she only ever wanted to remain in her arms; no one else's ever only those of Yang Xiao Long

The thought just stumbled into Yang's head, thinking of how they had gone through hell and were now so much more better for being tested by the fire and the monsters; to her nothing could break them and Blake felt the same as she held Yang's strong arms close around her to keep her safe, her cat ears twitching and looking unbelievably cute. No matter what happened they would always have each other. Yang knew it now more than before, after what Adam had done to both of them, it didn't matter. He had failed to break them and he would always fail, even if he was wandering Remnant by himself or with the forces of the White Fang he would never again come between the pair; they had become intertwined completely and would never separate.

"We're going to be fine Blakey" Yang proclaimed to her, closing her eyes for some well needed rest, no fear of the nightmare of Adam to return to her for Blake was with her, now and always. She would only dream of Blake and the team, the dance they had last semester and all the experiences in addition, like the train or the docks, all the times they had been victorious together.

"Yeah we are" Blake agreed, feeling the same as her partner, closing her eyes too and letting out a noise resembling a feline squeak, sending Yang into an overload of awe for the cuteness she loved so much. "And Yang?" Blake asked to the silence now settling in the room. Yang hummed in retort, asking her what she meant without saying anything she was that tired. "I am definitely calling Yang Xiao Dong from now on" she joked, chuckling a little to herself before joining in the wave of sleep.

The two were woken possibly an hour or so later when Ruby and Weiss opened the door to see the pair naked under the sheets and holding each other closely in a warm, guarding embrace. Weiss was a little displeased while Ruby had a joyously surprised gleam in her eyes and a tiny but open smile on her face. Although she couldn't see the two were uncovered by their ensembles of clothing she was still pleased and happy that they were together, stirring with content smiles on their faces that told the youngest of them that they were completely fine. "What happened in here?! It smells like a gym!" Weiss exaggerated, throwing one arm to her side; the other was linked in Ruby's unexpected and as Blake noticed and nudged her girlfriend to observe they giggled, Weiss was supposed to be with Neptune, and now she had returned with Ruby, arm in arm and looking like they had had a good day.

"I think the real question is what happened with Neptune and the dog?" Blake giggled, triggering Yang off beside her, her breasts bouncing against her bare back. Weiss was gobsmacked and wrenched her arm from Ruby's link, suddenly denying everything that wasn't said but implied. Although she attempted to hide that the two were suddenly together, Yang noticed the arm the ice princess swung around Ruby's small waist. Something certainly had happened in the hours they were gone and the couple in the bed wanted so to know how their day had gone compared to their own.

Ruby spotted the paper bag near the bedside table near the chuckling couple and wondered what was inside, innocently. Weiss could easily take another guess judging by the smell that had lingered in the room by leaving the windows closed. All she had to do was take a peek into the bathroom to see the yellow set of underwear on the linoleum flooring to fully know the extent of what she and Ruby had missed.

"So Blake, Yang. Did you have a good Love Day?" Ruby asked them as Weiss continued to look into the bathroom with a shocked and extremely disapproving look. It was highly improper to her especially when she and Ruby also lived here.

The two bumblebees looked to each other with smiles a yard long and hearts as big as the world. "Yeah. You could say that" Yang responded while Blake looked at her romantically. "How ;bout you lil' sis?" She asked, completely back to the Yang that had been before the Battle of Vale now that she had Blake all to herself completely and in every capacity.

Ruby looked at Weiss and smiled, the heiress reciprocating the look. The two revealed their hands and held each other out in front of the two naked girls in the bed, both of them gasping as Ruby took Weiss in for another kiss, showing off how well the day had turned out after all. Once they broke off and looked back to Yang and Blake they both spoke in unison. "Yeah. You could say that" and winked at the other couple as they too shared a kiss. It had taken two months but now Team RWBY had become whole again, finding new meaning in each other. Meaning, and love, just as the day would have them find.


End file.
